


Want To See You All Over Me

by tprillahfiction



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, MMOM Challenge, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, mmom, mmom day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy masturbates with Jim Kirk watching.  A PWP double drabble for the MMOM challenge, day 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To See You All Over Me

McCoy straddled Jim’s naked hips. He stared at Jim’s open, welcoming mouth, that pink tongue darting out. His fingers circled his dick. 

“Oh God, Bones, yeah," Jim said. "Touch yourself. Looks so fucking hot.” 

McCoy started stroking. Long and smooth movements. Any embarrassment he might usually have felt masturbating in front of his lover soon went by the wayside. Felt so good. Jim looked so beautiful underneath him, wanted to show him how good he looked. He jacked it slowly then faster, then furiously as his breaths grew heavier. “Ugh,” he groaned.

“Yeah, Bones,” Jim said, eyes wide. “Keep going. Fucking squirt it. Want you to come all over me.”

His balls tightened, the orgasm hit. McCoy let out a whine, then a sharp cry. His cock jerked in his hand, he stroked himself through it. Semen shot out of his hole, a ribbon of white, coating Jim’s chest, splattering Jim's chin, mouth and cheek. 

McCoy relaxed, slid down next to Jim, panting. 

Jim wiped up a glob from his chest with his finger, stuck it in his mouth. Tasted it. “Mmmm,” he said. "You're so fucking hot, Bones." Jim's hard dick lay on his abdomen, ready for what was next. 

_______  
end


End file.
